


with friends like these

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myn Donos plans to meet "Kirney Slane" in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with friends like these

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betonprosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betonprosa/gifts).



> This is actually a really old Yuletide request - 2010, I believe:
> 
>  
> 
> _What I'm looking for here is pretty simple: Myn Donos/Gara-Lara-Kirney Slane. Specifically, I'd love to see their eventual reunion after the events of "Solo Command"-- I don't expect total sweetness and light, because they have a very complicated relationship, to put things mildly, but I would like a happy ending._
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonus appearances by the Wraiths and/or Wedge and Rogue Squadron would be entirely appreciated._
> 
>  
> 
> I sincerely apologise for the shoddy rhyming and scansion!

Here is a story, dear readers, to see:

A star-spattered tale from a far galaxy!

Our hero whose X-Wing craft soars through the skies,

falls for an Imperial spy in disguise.

 

In the bar it was noisy - the music was loud,

Myn Donos sat watching the murmuring crowd.

His brows drew together, his expression was dour,

He’d meet ‘Kirney Slane’ in an uncertain hour.

 

His heart - how it pounded! Though his hands didn’t shake,

How long? Merest months since he’d found her a fake.

Not Lara, his squadmate, smile secret and wry,

But Gara Petothel, Imperial spy.

 

Her workings had seen his whole squadron destroyed,

A command decommissioned, and Donos in void.

He’d plunged into darkness - of madness some sort,

‘Til their squadmates in Wraith came and pulled him up short.

 

“Giving up’s a betrayal, we fight for the lost;

For the good of the galaxy - Sith take the cost!

If you can’t reach for life, without will to survive,

You’ve no need of friends, Myn, you’re dead, not alive.”

 

He heeded their words, and got back on the horse.

(Where ‘the horse’ is an X-Wing - it’s Star Wars, of course!)

Attracted to Lara, they dated, they kissed!

All seemed to be going well - then came the twist!

 

She fled with her X-Wing, as Myn tried to fire

On her craft. With a plea of insanity dire

He realised his actions to love had put paid

So he thought, ‘til her message came through and was played.

 

Now waiting her presence in this busy venue,

Myn looked at his watch and he looked at the menu,

He eyed the Gammorreans, frowned at his drink.

(Mandalorian beer has great taste - but a stink!)

 

On the stage lights came up and the audience yawned,

As a comic strode up - Devaronian-horned,

Cried the comic, “Tonight, let your laughter run on

As you joke with the master - Elassar Targon!”

 

Myn stared at the comic. His jaw dropped apace,

Then someone sat down at his table - it’s Face.

“We’re not here to arrest her, we’re just checking in,”

said the Wraith Squadron leader, his face all a-grin.

 

“You never send messages, and you never call,

We thought that you’d dumped us, Myn, X-wings and all.

So Runt checked the schedules and Shalla pulled strings,

And Dia and Tyria said they’d be wings.”

 

His tongue wasn’t working, his synapses frozen,

That the Wraiths would come looking he’d never have chosen.

And right at that moment a trio of women,

Walked in through the doors sending Myn’s senses swimming.

 

Her hair was dyed red now, all up in a braid,

Her eyes flashed with anger, her temper quite frayed.

She stalked to the table and planted her fists,

“You wanted to talk to me? Talk, then,” she hissed.

 

Myn’s words had deserted him, thoughts torn asunder,

Head pounding crazily, heartbeat a thunder.

“This wasn’t his idea,” Face interrupted,

“You know better than that – we’re the Wraiths, he’s corrupted!”

 

“It’s not that we’ll tell High Command what we’ve learned,

This isn’t a setup, we’re simply concerned.”

And Lara - or Kirney - for her training vaunted,

Looked nothing so much as a little bit haunted.

 

Myn wanted to laugh and he wanted to cry,

He wanted to *facepalm*, he wanted to die.

He’d never thought being a Wraith was a curse,

But as bad as it was, are they making it worse?

 

“I’m glad that you came.” He ignored all their friends,

His focus on Lara and making amends.

Lara sighed with a huff, “Well, perhaps,” she suggested,

“We go somewhere else that’s a bit less congested?”

 

“I’m all up for that,” Myn declared. “As it stands,

We should wait until _outside_ to start making plans.”

Said Face, with a smile that once sold holovids,

“Now be off and have fun, you two crazy kids!”

 

So they headed out into the city’s night air,

Left their friends with the tab, which they thought was quite fair.

And here closes the tale of their tangled romance.

While their future's uncertain, we hope they've a chance!

 

In conclusion to this tale that you’ve all just heard,

To finish we have only one final word:

Come see the galaxy! Join us _tourjours_!

With the friendly guidebeings of DonoSlane Tours!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for taking so long to write this, and for not being as detailed as it probably could have been. But I'm glad to have it off my HD!
> 
> Yub, Yub!


End file.
